1. Field
The following description relates to a container in which foods may be kept fresh by enabling cold air of a storage compartment to be smoothly ventilated inside the container while preventing odorous materials of foods from spreading inside the storage compartment, and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a device which includes a storage compartment and a cold air supplying device for supplying cold air to the storage compartment to keep foods fresh. Various foods are stored in the storage compartment, and particularly, foods with many odor-causing materials such as kimchi, fish, and the like may also be stored. A large number of sulfur-based odor-causing materials such as methyl mercaptan, di-2-propenyl disulfide, diallyl disulfide, and the like are contained in kimchi, and a large number of nitrogen-based odor-causing materials such as trimethylamine, piperidine, acetaldehyde, ammonia, dimethylamine, and the like are contained in fish, from which odors are generated.
In the storage compartment of the refrigerator, a deodorizer for removing these odor-causing materials of foods may be provided. The deodorizer includes a deodorizing filter that removes the odor-causing materials and a deodorizing fan that sucks air inside the storage compartment and forces the sucked air to flow using the deodorizing filter.
However, because the deodorizer removes the odor-causing materials which have already spread inside the storage compartment, it is difficult to completely remove the odors from the inside of the storage compartment. In addition, because the deodorizing fan should be operated, the deodorizing filter should be disposed in the vicinity of a cold air suction port or a discharging port when additional energy is consumed or the deodorizing fan is omitted, and therefore a flow of the cold air is interrupted.
Meanwhile, a sealed container for sealing and storing foods to prevent odor-causing materials from spreading inside the storage compartment may be used. However, such a sealed container can prevent the odor-causing materials from spreading, but cannot remove the odor-causing materials themselves, and therefore deformation such that the sealed container is billowed due to an increase in an internal pressure by the odor-causing materials over long-term use, or the like may occur. In addition, because the inside and the outside of the sealed container cannot be ventilated, supply of cold air of the storage compartment to the sealed container is blocked, whereby foods cannot be kept fresh.